Kiss me or kill me
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous OS "Cursed to live without you" on demand of those who wanted a happy ending. there are my own reasons for posting it separately.


**Kiss me or kill me!**

"Sir hum bhi chalein?" _Anuj said to Daya who just stood there lost somewhere after Shreya left in her car._

 _Daya came out of his thoughts and nodded._ "Hmm!"

 _They began to move when suddenly Anuj noticed something on the ground._ "Sir ek minute, ye kya hai?" _He bent down to pick up the material. It was a pink paper sheet._ "Sir ye to kisi jewelry shop ki receipt hai, Shreya ji ke naam pe hai." _Anuj said to Daya._

"Kya?" _Daya was surprised,_ "dikhao mujhe?" _He took the paper in his hand and read the details._ "Han ye to kisi necklace ki receipt hai. Shreya ne bataya ki wo yahan koi family function attend karne aayi hai. Shayad ye necklace usne function me pehanne ke liye banwaya hoga. But isme likha hai ki Shreya ne sirf advance pay kiya hai. Final payment baki hai matlab abhi tak usne necklace receive nahi kiya hai." _Daya said looking at Anuj._

"Sir lekin iss receipt ke bina unhe necklace lene me problem ho sakti hai. Aur bahut mehanga necklace hai. Shreya ji to pareshan ho jayegi jab unhe pata chalega ki receipt unse kho gayi hai. Hume kuch bhi karke ye receipt unhe deni hogi. Aapke paas to unka number hoga na?" _Anuj asked._

 _Daya thought for a moment_ , "Nahi uska purana number ab valid nahi hai. Aur naya number to mere paas hai nahi. Aur mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ki ye function Mumbai me hai kahan?"

 _Anuj twitched his lips._ "Sir, to phir ek hi rasta hai. Is jewelry shop pe jate hain. Shreya ji ne waha apna koi address ya phone number to diya hi hoga. Waha se pata chal jayega. Aap ye receipt mujhe deejiye. Main jakar dekhta hu." _Anuj said forwarding his hand asking for the receipt._

 _Daya didn't know why his hand holding the receipt moved back._ "Nahi nahi, tum rehne do. Ye main dekh lunga!" _Daya said in a low voice_.

"Sir aap kyun pareshan ho rahe hain? Aapki tabiyat bhi theek nahi hai. Mujhe karne deejiye na." _Anuj insisted._

 _Daya was slightly annoyed now._ "Anuj main bilkul theek hu aur isme pareshan hone ki koi baat nahi hai. Shreya meri purani dost hai. Uski help karna mera farz hai."

 _Anuj stared at Daya for a moment and smiled._ "Oh achha ab samjha, aap unse milne ka bahana dhundh rahe hain."

"What?" _Daya snapped._

"Sir I understand, itne dino baad aap dono mile aur theek se baat bhi nahi ho payi. Chaliye achha hai, isi bahane aap Shreya ji se ek baar phir mil sakenge. Aakhir purani dost hai aapki" _Anuj said and moved._

 _Daya was standing still thinking if he really wants to meet her. But why? After all, what is he going to achieve by doing this? She would utter a thank you or may offer a cup of coffee to him. That's all. Daya was confused with his own decisions._ "Mujhe nahi pata main aisa kyun karna chahta hu? Kyun ek baar usse milna chahta hu? Use jee bhar kar dekhna chahta hu? All I know that I am going to do this!" _He said to himself and moved to the car._

o-o-o

 _Daya approached the jewelry shop._

"Excuse me. Dekhiye main cid se hun. Aapki ek customer ke bare me information chahiye." _Daya said showing his badge._

"Ji sir, boliye hum kya madad kar sakte hain aapki?" _The owner said adjusting his glasses._

 _Daya showed the receipt_. "Ye aapki customer ka naam Shreya hai."

"Sirf Shreya...koi surname nahi hai?" _The owner asked._

"Nahi sirf Shreya hi likha hua hai. Ye dekhiye!" _Daya said though feeling strange._

 _As the owner saw the receipt he immediately identified Shreya._ "Oh achha ye. Han ye madam subeh necklace lene aayi thi but us time ready nahi tha to wo advance pay karke chali gayi. Lekin abhi necklace ready ho gaya hai. Maine unhe sham ko aane ke liye bola tha."

 _Daya shook his head,_ "Aap wo necklace mujhe deejiye aur unka address bhi."

 _The owner was slightly puzzled_. "Sir wo necklace hum aapko kaise de sakte hain..matlab wo.. humari payment.. "

"Kitna pay karna hai?" _Daya asked._

"Ji 12 thousand!" _The owner told._

"Card chalega?" _Daya asked._

"Bilkul chalega sir!" _The owner said displaying his teeth._

 _Daya paid the amount, collected the necklace and Shreya's address as well and didn't forget to say a thank you to the owner with a big smile._

o-o-o

 _Shreya was playing with Ahana when her sister Avantika came there looking for her._

"Oh Shreya, tum yaha baithi ho. Chalo haldi ki rasam shuru hone wali hai. Nisha bol rahi hai ki sabse pehle tumse haldi lagwayegi."

"Ok, aa rahi hu main!" _Shreya said._

"Achha wo tumhara necklace le aayi?" _Avantika asked._

"Nahi wo ready nahi tha. Unhone bola ki jab ho jayega to unka worker ghar pe aakar de jayega, don't worry!" _Shreya told._

 _Shreya and Avantika moved to perform the rituals of 'haldi'. A woman coming from the oppisite direction, holding a bowl containing the haldi to be applied on the bride accidentally faltered near Shreya and poured the haldi on her._

 _Shreya was all yellow looking totally stunned._ "Ye kya kiya aapne? Meri dress kharab kar di?" _She shouted._

 _The woman smiled_ , "sorry Shreya but gussa mat karo. Dulhan ki haldi tumhe lag gayi. Ye to achha shagun hai. Iska matlab bahut jaldi tumhari bhi shadi hone wali hai!"

 _Shreya rolled her eyes._ "Really? What rubbish?"

 _Avantika smiled,_ "Phir to ye bahut achha hua. Ek kaam karti hu Shreya. Nisha ki bachi hui mehndi bhi tumhe laga deti hu taki tum bhi jaldi se kisi ki dulhan ban jao." _She said pulling Shreya's cheeks._

 _Shreya was extremely annoyed now_. "Di please! Aap logo ko samajh me nahi aata. Mujhe nahi karni shadi. Aap log kyun mere peeche pade ho? Aur waise bhi mujhe mehndi se allergy hai. Ye sab faltu ki baate mere samne na hi karo to behtar hai."

 _Avantika became furious._ "Kyun nahi karni shadi tumhe han? Isliye kyunki tum jisse pyar karti ho wo..."

 _Suddenly a little girl came and interrupted._

"Neeche koi uncle aaye hain. Shreya didi ko bulane ko keh rahe hain."

 _Shreya and Avantika exchanged looks._

"Shayad wo necklace lekar koi aaya hoga. Di aap ek kaam karo, neeche jakar usse mil lo. Chai coffee bhi puch lena. Tab tak main ye haldi saaf karke aati hu!" _Shreya said._

"Ok, lekin receipt kaha hai aur paise?" _Avantika asked._

"Receipt mere paas hai aur paise main aakar deti hu na. Aap jao warna koi mila nahi to wo necklace lekar wapas laut jayega!" _Shreya said pushing Avantika to move._

 _Shreya moved to change her dress after sending Avantika downstairs._

 _Here Daya was sitting on a chair. His eyes were moving all around. The house was packed with people. Sounds of traditional music was coming from some corner of the house._

"Lagta hai kisi ki shadi hai. Shayad Shreya ki koi cousin hogi." _Daya thought._

 _He was desperately waiting for Shreya._ "Shreya aakhir hai kaha? Dikh nahi rahi? Pata nahi wo mujhe achanak yaha dekh kar kya sochegi? Wo mujhse puchegi main yaha kyun aaya to main kya bolunga? Arey, bolna kya hai, bol dunga ye receipt mujhe mili isliye ye ..."

 _Suddenly Avantika arrived putting the brakes on Daya's train of thoughts._

"Han ji aap Lakshmi jewelers se aaye ho?"

 _Daya stood up_. "Ji nahi main..."

"Oh necklace ban gaya, dikhaiye jara!" _Avantika said seeing the blue velvet box in his hand._

 _Daya gave her the box_. "Ji wo Shreya...?

"Han wo bas aa rahi hai. Don't worry aapko aapki payment mil jayegi? Aap baithiye, kuch lenge chai, coffee?" _Avantika asked._

 _Daya shook his head,_ "ji nahi. Thank you!"

 _Suddenly Daya heard Ahana crying. He turned and found a man holding Ahana in his arms but she was crying. The man came to Avantika._

"Avantika, Shreya kaha hai? Dekho na Ahana kab se roye ja rahi hai!"

 _Avantika laughed,_ "To tum sambhal nahi sakte apni beti ko? Bas naam ke dad ho. Jara sa roti hai to Shreya ko dhundhne lagte ho."

 _Daya got a shock. So he is Ahana's dad but he is not Siddharth. Is Shreya married to someone else?_

"Aap Ahana ke dad ho?" _Daya asked._

"Ji han kyun aapko kuch doubt hai?" _The man said with a smirk._

"Nahi!" _Daya said in a low voice._

 _Daya was wondering when Shreya came there. No doubt she was surprised seeing him there._

"Avantika di!" _Shreya uttered looking at Daya._

"Han Shreya, ye tumhara necklace lekar aaye hain. Payment mang rahe hain. " _Avantika said._

"Payment?" _Shreya was confused._

"Wo main actually..." _Daya tried to speak looking at Shreya._

"Han han aap mere sath aaiye. Main deti hu na payment." _Shreya said with an artificial smile._

 _Daya didn't understand her but moved behind her. Shreya led Daya to her room._ "Aaiye na!" _Shreya said smiling._

"Shreya listen to me please!" _Daya whispered._

 _Shreya let him in and shut the door._

"Aap kya kar rahe hain yaha?" _Shreya shouted._

 _Daya looked into her eyes filled with mixed emotions._ "Shreya I know tumhe mera yaha aana achha nahi laga but meri yaha aane ki ek wajeh hai." _And he explained the situation._

"Oh!" _Shreya shook her head_. "Thank you so much!" _She turned and took our some cash from her purse_. "Ye rahe aapke paise!" _She said angrily putting the money into his hands._ "Delivery charge bhi chahiye? Kitna du?" _She said taking out some more cash._

 _Daya caught her hand,_ "Shreya please stop it. Necklace sirf ek bahana hai. Main yaha tumse milne aaya hu!" _He said in one breath making her go silent._

 _She looked into his eyes._ "Aaj itne dino baad mera hath pakadne ki himmat kaha se aa gayi sir?"

 _Daya left her hand_. "I am sorry!"

 _Shreya looked away_. "Aap mujhse kyun milne chahte the?"

"Kuch khas nahi, bas aise hi." _Daya said in a low audible voice._

"Bas aise hi?" _Shreya uttered feeling again disappointed._

"Main chalta hu!" _Daya said and turned to move when Shreya's voice fell into his ears._

"Ahana meri beti nahi hai."

 _Daya's feet stop and he turned back. Shreya was looking at him._ "Wo meri cousin sis Avantika di ki beti hai."

 _Daya took a step towards her_. "Tum Siddharth ke sath khush ho na?

 _Shreya looked at him._ "Does it really matter to you?"

 _Daya stared deep into her eyes._ "Tumhari khushi se jyada aur kuch matter nahi karta!"

 _Shreya kept staring at him and suddenly she slapped him. Daya held his cheek calling out her name._ "Shreya!"

"Meri khushi?" _She whispered in a trembling voice._ "Just get out!" _She shouted and broke down._

 _Daya was just watching her. She was crying in a suppressed voice._ "Meri khushi ki parwaah hai par ye nahi samjhana chahte ki meri khushi kisme hai, kiske sath hai."

 _Daya placed his hand on her shoulder. She jerked his hand and turned to him._ "Kya milta hai aapko mujhe tadpane me? Kyun nahi jeene dete mujhe sukoon se? Aapse achanak se road pe mulakat ho gayi. Its ok, coincidence ho gaya. Phir ab mujhe dhundhte huye yaha tak kyun chale aaye aap?"

"Agar tum nahi chahti thi ki main tumse milne aau to mujhe ye kyun bataya ki tum yaha kyun aayi ho aur kab wapas ja rahi ho, mains to nahi pucha tha tumse!" _Daya said fixedly staring at her._

"Kyunki mujhe pata tha aap nahi puchenge!" _Shreya shouted._

"To tum ye bhi chahti ho ki main tumse milne aau aur ab jab tumhare samne khada hu to thappad bhi maar rahi ho." _Daya said staring at her._

 _Shreya said nothing._

"Koi baat nahi main chalta hu, waise bhi siddharth mujhe pasand nahi karta. Wo dekhega to use bura lagega." _Daya said and turned to go._

 _Shreya caught his hand, made him turn and again slapped him._

 _Daya was again shocked._ "Ab ye kis liye?"

 _Shreya caught his collar._ "Are you mad? Maine Siddharth se shadi nahi ki hai."

 _Daya resisted his smile_. "To kisse ki hai?"

 _Shreya made a puppy face._ "Kisi se bhi nahi." _She sobbed_. "Jisse pyar karti hu ab tak uska intejar kar rahi hu. Kabhi to aayega! But ab mujhe lagta hai main uska intejar karte karte hi mar jaungi, wo kabhi nahi aayega."

 _Daya caught her hand and pulled her in his arms. Shreya cried and buried her face in his neck. She raised her head and looked up at him._ "Ab aur nahi bardasht kar sakti main. Just say you love me, or just kill me. Aapse pyar karte karte main ek din waise bhi mar jaungi. Apne hatho se mera gala daba deejiye please. Are you listening to me?" _She shouted shaking him by his collar_. "Just kiss me or kill me!"

 _Daya held the back of her head with his hand tilting it right and pressed his warm lips against her. Shreya became quiet. They looked at each other for a second and started brushing their lips against each other._

 _Here Avantika was wondering._ "Itni der kyun laga rahi hai Shreya payment karne me?"

 _Daya had completely ruined her lip gloss and was still not freeing her lips. He parted his lips slightly and planted soft pecks on her mouth. He placed her lower lip between his lips and gently sucked on it lovingly cradling her face into his hands. Shreya wrapped her arms around his neck._ "I said kiss me or kill me, seems like you decided to kill me by your kisses." _She whispered pressing her upper body into his resting her cheek on his chest._

 _Daya smiled,_ "Don't worry, I am not going to kill you. Abhi abhi to zindagi mili hai." _He kissed her head and secured her in his arms._ "And whenever you want a kiss from me just slap me like you did!"

 _Shreya chuckled_ , "of course!"

 **o-The End-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: hope those who love a happy ending are satisfied with this but honestly it's not my type that's why I am posting it separately. Because adding it to the previous OS would definitely ruin that story and the meaning of that title.**


End file.
